Final Fantasy II
Final Fantasy II (jap. ファイナルファンタジーII, Fainaru Fantajī Tsū) ist der zweite Teil der „Final Fantasy“-Reihe und erschien zunächst ausschließlich in Japan im Jahr 1988, später gelangte das Spiel aber durch Portierungen auf andere Systeme auch in westliche Gefilde. In der Fortsetzung des erfolgreichen Serienerstlings wurde wesentlich mehr Wert auf Story und Erzählweise gelegt. Erstmals treten kurzzeitig spielbare Gastcharaktere auf, und auch die berühmten Chocobos feiern ihr Debüt, ebenso wie der seitdem obligatorische Charakter Cid. Die Handlung dreht sich um vier verwaiste Jugendliche, die Rache am rücksichtslosen und machthungrigen Imperator Mateus schwören, der die Welt unter seine Herrschaft bringen will. Die deutsche Ausgabe ist nur auf dem Gameboy Advance verfügbar. Spielmechanik Im Gegensatz zum erfolgreichen Vorgänger gibt es diesmal kein Erfahrungspunktesystem. Stattdessen erhöhen sich die Attribute der Charaktere „bei Bedarf“, das heißt, wenn ein Charakter häufig getroffen wurde, erhöht sich seine Verteidigung, häufiges Zaubern erhöht die maximalen Magiepunkte, Trefferpunkte steigen, wenn einer oder mehrere Kämpfe mit wenigen verbleibenden Trefferpunkten beendet wurden, usw. Manche Attribute haben negative Effekte zueinander, z.B. ist es nicht möglich gleichzeitig hohe magische und hohe physische Angriffskraft zu besitzen. Weil dieses System allerdings auf enorme Kritik stieß, wurde es in den folgenden Episoden wieder verworfen. Ein besonders heftiger Kritikpunkt war die Tatsache, dass man relativ leicht seine Trefferpunkte schnell aufbauen konnte, indem man öfters mit geringen HP gegen deutlich schwächere Gegner antrat. Das Kampfsystem wurde etwas einsteigerfreundlicher gestaltet, das Magie- und Waffensystem ist dagegen völlig einzigartig in der Serie. Zauber und Waffen werden mit stetigem Gebrauch immer wirkungsvoller und sind von jedem Charakter bedingungslos verwendbar. Dies reduziert die benötigte Anzahl der Zauber und Waffen einerseits und erlaubt dabei gleichzeitig die nahezu völlige Entwicklungsfreiheit der Spielfiguren. Zauber werden hier mittels sogenannten Grimoires erlernt, die sowohl gekauft als auch von Gegnern erhalten werden können. Eine weitere Singularität ist der Gebrauch von Schlüsselwörtern, die in Gesprächen mit wichtigen Personen aufgegriffen werden und an anderer Stelle gewisse Ereignisse auslösen. Das erste dieser Wörter lautet beispielsweise Wildrose, mit welchem weitere Widerstandskämpfer identifiziert werden können. Handlung thumb|left|240px|Der Angriff auf FinnEine lange Ära des Friedens… geht zu Ende. Monsterhorden, die der Imperator Palmekias aus den Tiefen der Unterwelt heraufbeschwor, fallen über die Länder und Städte dieser Welt her. Der Eroberungszug des Imperators hat begonnen. Das Königreich Finn fiel jüngst in einer erbitterten Schlacht… Unter ihrem König formieren sich die Soldaten des Königreichs in der Stadt Altea zu einer Armee von Rebellen… Vier Gefährten aus Finn, deren Eltern in der Schlacht ums Leben kamen, sind auf der Flucht… -- (aus dem Intro der GBA-Version) thumb|240px|Der Stützpunkt der [[Wildrose|Rebellion]]Diese vier Jugendlichen werden bei der Flucht aus der Stadt von den imperialen Rittern zur Strecke gebracht. Firion, einer von ihnen, erwacht im Stützpunkt der Rebellengruppierung namens Wildrose, wo er vom Weißmagier Min'U kuriert wird. Kurz darauf findet er auch zwei seiner Freunde, Maria und Ghai, aber Leon, der vierte Gefährte, bleibt weiterhin verschollen. Gemeinsam bitten sie Prinzessin Hilda, die Rebellenführerin, um eine Mitgliedschaft bei der Wildrose, aber diese verweigert diesen Wunsch. Die Gefährten können aber nicht tatenlos zuschauen und schleichen sich deshalb in die nun besetzte Stadt Finn, wo sie in einer versteckten Kammer des Gasthauses auf Scott stoßen, der ein Verbündeter der Wildrose ist und beim Angriff des Imperiums schwer verwundet wurde. Er übergibt seinen Ring und eine Botschaft an Prinzessin Hilda und scheidet darauf dahin. Firion überbringt die Botschaft an Hilda und diese akzeptiert sie nun als fähige Rebellen. Sie erteilt Firion den Auftrag, aus den Minen der Region Salamand das Mithril zu holen, mit dem die Rebellen wirkungsvollere Waffen schmieden wollen, um gegen die imperialen Streitkräfte anzutreten. Min'U begleitet die neuen Rebellen dorthin. thumb|240px|Firion befreit [[Josef's Tochter Nellie]]In Salamand angekommen suchen die Gefährten Josef auf, der sich in den Minen hervorragend auskennt, dieser will aber nicht glauben, dass sie echte Rebellen sein sollen. Er stellt ihnen daher die Aufgabe, in den Höhlen der Semitt-Wasserfälle die männliche Bevölkerung von Salamand sowie Josefs Tochter Nellie zu befreien, die dort vom Imperium als Zwangsarbeiter festgehalten werden. Die Gefährten können diese Aufgabe erfüllen und schlussendlich das Mithril finden, das sie auf der Stelle zu Hilda bringen. Der Schmied Tobul beginnt nach Erhalt des Metalls auf der Stelle mit seiner Schmiedearbeit. Unterdessen erzählt Hilda vom imperialen Schlachtschiff namens Zerstörer, das eine enorme Bedrohung darstellt, und das in der Nähe von Bafusk unter dem Kommando des gefürchteten Dunkelritters gefertigt wird. Firion soll dieses Schlachtschiff sabotieren, allerdings erscheint er zu spät. Der Zerstörer erhebt sich vom Boden und verwüstet die Hafenstädte Poft und Palum, das kleine Dorf Gadea sowie Altea, den Stützpunkt der Wildrose. Der Zustand des Königs von Finn verschlechtert sich, weshalb Min'U in Altea zurückbleibt. Die Rebellen müssen unbedingt den Zerstörer vernichten, und nur der Luftfahrer Cid kennt die Schwachstelle. Um den Zerstörer unschädlich zu machen, soll das sogenannte Sonnenfeuer in dessen Antrieb geworfen werden. Das Sonnenfeuer befindet sich im Königreich Kashyuon, welches nur mit Freias Glocke betreten werden kann, und diese wiederum befindet sich in den Schneehöhlen nördlich von Salamand. Josef begleitet die Rebellen in die Höhle und nachdem die Glocke gefunden wurde, erscheint der imeriale General Borghen, löst eine Steinfalle aus und tötet damit Josef, der durch sein Opfer die Rebellen rettet. thumb|240px|left|Die Maschinenräume des [[Zerstörer (FFII)|Zerstörers]]Im Schloss von Kashyuon angekommen finden sie Gordon, einen der beiden Prinzen dieses Königreichs, der seine Feigheit überwinden und sich bei der Suche nach dem Sonnenfeuer beteiligen will. In den Tiefen des Schlossgemäuers finden sie das Sonnenfeuer. Sie können mit ansehen, wie ein Luftschiff vom Zerstörer verfolgt wird, welches nur Cid gehören kann. Sie erhalten die Information, dass der Zerstörer zum Auftanken landen muss und schaffen es ins imperiale Hoheitsgebiet, wo sie den Zerstörer finden und infiltrieren. Hier können sie Cid und Prinzessin Hilda befreien, die offenbar ebenfalls an Bord des Luftschiffs war. Anschließend finden sie den Antrieb und werfen das Sonnenfeuer hinein. Der Dunkelritter erscheint noch einmal kurz, Maria erkennt dessen Stimme als die von Leon, aber das explodierende Schiff trennt erneut ihre Wege. Zurück in Altea liegt der König nun endgültig im Sterben und überträgt die militärische Befehlsgewalt an Gordon. Als seine letzte Amtshandlung soll Min'U nach dem Ultima-Grimoire suchen, dessen Zeit nun gekommen sei, und Firion solle die Drachenritter von Dhyst kontaktieren. Sie finden ein Schiff, das der Piratin Leila gehört und das nach Dhyst segelt, werden aber auf der Fahrt von ihr überfallen. Jedoch schließt sich Leila nach überstandenem Kampf ebenfalls den Rebellen an und stellt auch das Schiff zur Verfügung. Auch das Reich Dhyst wurde vom Imperator gestürzt, und außer einem kleinem Jungen und seiner Mutter hat nur ein schwer verwundeter Drache überlebt. Der Imperator vergiftete das Trinkwasser der Drachen und löschte sie damit nahezu vollständig aus. Firion erhält ein letztes Drachenei, welches er in einer nahgelegene Quelle platzieren soll, damit es schnell wachsen kann. Bei seiner Rückkehr ist nun auch der letzte noch lebende Drache verstorben. thumb|240px|[[Hilda und Gordon kehren in den Thronsaal von Finn ein]]Zurück in Altea stellt sich heraus, dass die befreite Prinzessin in Wahrheit ein Monster ist, das Firion umbringen sollte, aber aufgehalten werden kann. Die echte Prinzessin soll sich im Kolosseum von Palmekia als Preisgeld für den Gewinner eines Turniers befinden. Gordon begleitet die Rebellen ins Kolosseum. Dort angekommen eröffnet der Imperator das Turnier, und nach erfolgreichem Kampf gegen einen Behemoth gratuliert er Firions Gruppe, verschwindet aber und lässt sie vom Dunkelritter gefangen nehmen. Der Dieb Paul aus Altea kann Firion aus dem Verlies befreien, und gemeinsam mit der echten Prinzessin fliehen die Rebellen aus dem Imperium. Hilda und Gordon lassen nahe Gadea ein Lager errichten, von wo aus sie Finn wieder zurück erobern möchten. Firion infiltriert das Schloss und besiegt den ansässigen Befehlshaber, wodurch sich die Besetzer zurückziehen müssen und das Schloss räumen. Die Wildrose hat nun ihr rechtmäßiges Zuhause wieder. Hilda bittet Firion, nach dem Verbleiben von Min'U zu sehen. Dazu findet er noch im Schloss die Weiße Maske, eines von drei wichtigen Artefakten. Die Rebellen finden die Zaubererstadt Mysidia, durch die auch Min'U gegangen sein soll. Zunächst gilt es, die anderen beiden Artefakte zu finden, die benötigt werden, um das Siegel des Turmes zu lösen, indem das Ultima-Grimoire wartet. Die Schwarze Maske befindet sich auf der Südinsel, und der Kristallstab in einer Höhle nahe Mysidia. thumb|240px|left|In den Innereien von [[Leviathan (FFII)|Leviathan]]Mit diesem Stab segeln die Rebellen zum Mysidia-Turm, aber in einer Landenge werden sie von Leviathan mitsamt Schiff verschluckt. Innerhalb des Bauches des Ungeheuers befinden sich noch zahlreiche weitere Abenteurer, sowie der letzte Drachenritter Richard von Hohewind. Sie finden das Schiff wieder und flüchten aus dem geöffneten Maul des Biestes. Der Kristallstab öffnet den Zugang in den Mysidia-Turm, und auf dessen oberster Etage finden sie Min'U, der seine letzten verbleibenden Lebensenergien bündelt, um das Siegel des letzten Tores zu brechen, hinter dem sich fünf Kristalle befinden. Diese Kristalle repräsentieren die vier Elemente Feuer, Erde, Wasser und Luft. Der fünfte Kristall ist der legendäre Zauber Ultima. Unterdessen beschwor der Imperator einen enorm mächtigen Wirbelsturm herauf, der mehrere Städte verwüstete und in dessen Auge sich der Imperator aufhält. Der letzte Drache schlüpft aus seinem Ei, fliegt nach Finn und auf dessen Rücken gelingt es den Rebellen, ins Auge des Wirbelsturms zu fliegen. Der Imperator bedankt sich für das Ausliefern des letzten Drachen, schickt mehrere Monster gegen Firions Gruppe in den Kampf. Er akzeptiert dessen Stärke und kämpft schlussendlich selber, aber die Rebellen besiegen ihn und er stirbt. Frieden kehrt letzten Endes ein und zu Ehren der Helden findet auf Schloss Finn eine Friedensfeier statt. Doch ein verwundeter und bald darauf sterbender Bote erscheint und berichtet, dass sich der Dunkelritter zum neuen Imperator erklärt habe, Palmekia neu formierte und gegen Finn in den Krieg ziehe. Das Schloss Palmekia gilt als unbetretbar, und so überlässt der Luftfahrer Cid sein Luftschiff an die Rebellen, bevor auch er stirbt. Nachdem die Rebellen das Schloss betreten und durchquert haben, finden sie Leon im Thronsaal. Maria versucht, ihn zu besänftigen, aber Leon strebt nach Macht und will Firion bekämpfen. Plötzlich erscheint der wahre Imperator aus der Unterwelt, verdrängt Leon und will die Welt ins Nichts stürzen dank der Kräfte, die er in der Unterwelt erlangte. Richard lässt den Drachen rufen und stellt sich dem Imperator entgegen, damit die Rebellen genug Zeit haben, um auf dem Drachen zu fliehen. Das Schloss wird von der Macht des Imperators zerstört und das Pandämonium erwächst an seiner statt aus der Erde. Richard kommt bei dieser Rettungstat ebenfalls ums Leben. thumb|240px|Der letzte Kampf gegen den [[Imperator]]Ein letztes Mal beraten sich die Rebellen in Finn, und Leon wechselt die Seiten. Hilda erklärt die Jade-Passage, die Verbindung zur Unterwelt, als einzigen möglichen Zugang ins Pandämonium. Nach langem und beschwerlichem Weg finden sich die Gefährten im Pandämonium vor dem Imperator wieder, und nach einem harten Kampf verschwindet der Imperator schlussendlich ins Nichts, außer sich, dass er gleich zweimal gegen Firion verlieren konnte. Erneut zurück im Schloss Finn bedanken sich Hilda und Gordon vielfach für die Rettung der Welt vor dem schrecklichen Imperator. Die Helden beschließen, schlussendlich gemeinsam in Frieden zu leben und die Welt wieder aufzubauen, aber Leon trennt sich von den anderen, weil zu viel zwischen ihnen vorgefallen sei. Firion versteht dies und wünscht, dass sie sich eines Tages wiedersehen mögen. Renaissance In den Dawn of Souls-, 20th Anniversary- und App-Versionen existiert nach dem Ende ein weiterer Spielabschnitt, der die weiteren Geschicke der vier gefallenen Charaktere Min'U, Scott, Josef und Richard beleuchtet, die sich nach ihrem Tod in Raqia befinden, dem himmlischen Gegenstück zur Jade-Passage. Sie stellen fest, dass dies das Leben nach dem Tode sein muss und finden einen Teleporter, der sie in den Palast des Himmels Arubboth bringt. Hier treffen sie auf die erleuchtete Form des Imperators, da sich seine Seele nach seinem Tod im Wirbelsturm gespalten habe in eine dunkle und eine erleuchtete Seite. Er bittet um Vergebung für seine Taten, aber dies ist letztendlich auch nur ein Trick und auch die erleuchtete Seite des Imperators ist ebenfalls vollkommen hinterlistig und niederträchtig. Während nun gleichzeitig Firion den dunklen Imperator bekämpft, tritt Min'U gegen den hellen Imperator an und besiegt ihn. Durch diese Handlung wird das Gleichgewicht von Licht und Schatten aufrecht erhalten, welches durch das Besiegen des dunklen Imperators alleine gestört wäre, und dadurch wird der Tod des Imperators endgültig besiegelt. Charaktere right|thumb|200px|Die vier Protagonisten. Im Hintergrund der Imperator, wie er auch im Logo des Spiels erscheint Hauptfiguren * Firion: Er ist der Anführer der jungen Waisen aus Finn und Mitglied der Rebellengruppe Wildrose. * Maria: Sie versucht ihren Bruder Leon zu finden. * Ghai: Er ist in der Lage, mit Tieren zu sprechen. * Leon: Er wurde beim Sturm der imperialen Truppen auf Finn von seinen Gefährten getrennt. kurzzeitig spielbare Charaktere * Min'U: Ein mächtiger Weißmagier und eine Schlüsselfigur der Rebellen. * Josef: Ein Minenarbeiter aus Salamand, dessen Tochter vom Imperium entführt wurde. * Gordon: Der ängstliche Prinz des Königreiches Kashyuon und Bruder von Scott. * Richard von Hohewind: Der letzte Ritter des Drachenordens von Dhyst. * Leila: Eine umherziehende Piratin. * Scott: Ein tapferer Ritter von Kashyuon und Bruder von Gordon. Galerie Trivia *Final Fantasy II wurde 2006 von den Lesern des populären japanischen Videospielmagazins Famitsu zum 60.-besten Spiel aller Zeiten gewählt. *Es ist das erste Spiel der Serie, welches kein Erfahrungspunktesystem besitzt. Weblinks *[http://www.square-enix.co.jp/games/gba/ff1-2/index_n.html Final Fantasy I・II Advance – Offizielle japanische Webseite] *[http://www.square-enix.co.jp/ff20th/ Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary – Offizielle japanische Webseite] *[http://www.square-enix.co.jp/mobile/ff/application/index02.html Final Fantasy for Mobile – Offizielle japanische Webseite] *[http://na.square-enix.com/ffanniversary/ Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary – Offizielle nordamerikanische Webseite] en:Final Fantasy II es:Final Fantasy II fr:Final Fantasy II it:Final Fantasy II ja:ファイナルファンタジーII pt-br:Final Fantasy II ru:Final Fantasy II fi:Final Fantasy II Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Final Fantasy II